I'll Make a Promise
by SketchyCaliLove
Summary: Camp Huyana was suppossed to be the place where we were supposed to leave our feelings. Now in Juinor year, last summer's experiance has packed & shipped our feelings at school. But what if I'm the delay?
1. Chapter 1

Here it goes:

It all started at Camp Huyana.

We were both counselors there, our first time working at the camp for the both of us. Sure we knew who each other were, but Jack and I have never interacted before.

He's part of that "Popular Crowd" not that I'm not, I'm more of the quieter ones, and I'm in band, he's in choir. He's admired by many, many girls. A few guys have asked me out, I'm well liked, but apparently a little "too closed". Some comments I have gotten from people behind my back…

Anyway…

Here's more of the story:

"C'mon guys," I said tiredly, as I rushed 4th graders into the Cafeteria where we ate, quickly getting the kids to sit down as soon as possible.

They chatted away in their seats, all the little girls talking about Justin Bieber and Rachel vs. Quinn on Glee. Seconds before I was going to sit down before the announcements & lunch started, I looked around, seeing the rest of the camp and what was going on.

Until I met a pair of light, striking blue eyes, at least 20 feet away at a boys table.

Oh my God.

Jack Carson.

One of the hottest boys at our school.

One of the most popular boys at our school.

The star football player at our school.

The boy with the most gorgeous blue eyes at our school…

Was looking at me.

AND HE WORKS AT THIS CAMP!

With me, from MY school?

I watched him watch me, I'm pretty sure he knew I saw him stare me down with his sparkly ocean eyes and content facial expression.

I tucked my short, almost shoulder length bleach blonde hair behind my ear, thanking myself for straightening it and putting on makeup today. I knew I looked extra good…thanks self.

His eyes tilted downwards at me and back up, and then, he turned his head, crossing his arms and laying them softly on the wooden table, returning to his campers. A joyous, open grin came to life as he watched his boys tease each other.

It meant nothing, I thought as I turned back to my table as well and the lunch

It can't mean anything, I thought for the last time, reassuring and shaking my head to myself.

I mean…it shouldn't, right?

Flashback OVER.

"Riss, take a look over there." Kayla said as she pointed to the table across from ours.

"What?" I asked, as I finished off the rest of my grapes.

"Take a look over there." she said, nodding her head towards the couple.

Then I saw it.

Was that really Jack and Lexie? I thought as I looked in bewilderment as I saw one of the most popular guys in our school by a quieter girl, arms straight out and pressed against the table the held him up. They both talked in hushed tones, and Lexie wouldn't look at him.

But what was it in Jack's eyes? What was it that shined in them?

It was pure adoration. Pure adoration for Lexie Forman.

Jack had gone out with many, many girls in the past. Mainly for hook-ups and whatever else there was. Sure he cared for the other girls well-being. But this kind of look in his eyes? We've never seen it before, none of us. Almost like protection, with a look on his face that says, "I'm here to take care of you, your mine and I love you."

Well...something like that.

"Hah, they won't last." Kayla said, as she scoffed a laugh and continued,

"I mean, why would they? They're totally not meant for each other." she finished as she chewed the beige bagel in her mouth.

When Kayla wasn't looking, I looked at them, and in the back of my mind, I felt the benefit of the doubt for what Kayla had said about the unlikely pair and a little voice in my mind whispered, "I hope for you both."

REVIEW REVIEW!:) CHAPTER 2 WILL BE UP SOON!


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't see him." I said to myself as I sat up straight, preparing myself for the Veterans Day Celebration, our little concerts ready to be done.

"I don't want to see him." I muttered even quieter, as I ducked to pick up my brass Cymbals.

"Lexie?" Mr. Kramer asked, interrupting my own conversation.

"Yes?" I wondered, my blonde hair swooping back and forth.

"Could you run back to the room and grab my sheet music real quick?" he asked as he fixed his 70's brown glasses. I laughed to myself and added, "Yeah, sure."

I stood up and started walking quickly from my seat, and started curving my way around the chairs that made the audience...

Only for me to find the person that I was oddly hoping not to see walking straight foward in the same direction and the speed that I was.

Jack. Carson.

Are. You. Serious.

He walked with me with much swagger, his well-muscled body made him look extreamly fit and great. I tried not to look at his great looks and did my best not to look at the gleaming blues that were on his attractive face. Then, he caught up to speed with me.

"Your ignoring me, Lex." he alleged, not looking at my face.

I shrugged and sighed, keeping my eyes foward as best as I could.

"How do I know you want to talk to me at all?" I asked softly.

We both headed out the opened gym doors and began walking downwards towards where the Band & Choir rooms were located.

"Why wouldn't I?" he asked slyly, making the same pace.

Before I could respond, and out of the corner of my eye, he grabbed me delicately by the right side of my waist and placed me against the wall, laying his hand on the wall above my head, trapping us two with his arm. He looked me dead in the eyes and I was forced to look at the buttons of his white Abercrombie polo.

"I told you I wouldn't forget about us, Lex," he began nicely, continuing to look at me, an unstoppable gaze.

I didn't say anything, I wouldn't yet, not at school. Or at least not now.

"Just 'cause its a new year for us, did you really think I was going to forget about you, about us?" he asked me as I tapped my fingers on his arm in rhythm, distracting myself from what I would be caught from.

I shook my head, but only a little, just enough for him to see it, I wasn't going to give in, no. I wouldn't, not all the way, not now.

He raised his eyebrows, slightly bringing up his facial expression a little bit.

"Lex." he questioned. I raised an eyebrow and went, "Hm."

"Look at me." he ordered sweetly. I shook my head even more, demanding that I would not look up.

"C'mon, let me see that beautiful face you have." he said, knowing he was winning me over with his words of purness.

I couldn't take this anymore.

I looked up, and I was stuck. Stuck in my own little world that was held tightly in his gorgeous blue eyes.

He half smiled, and then said, "What about that beautiful smile? I've missed it way to much." he added on, I heard hope and golden confidence in his voice.

I exhaled out and smiled my white, straight smile, just for him.

His grin gleamed as it opened up into a full grin and chuckled a bit, aware of his player like attitude.

Thats one thing I loved,

AND hated about this boy.

The boy, that I tried as hard as I could not to love. Even though I did. And I still do.


End file.
